Technologies of equalizing voltages of a plurality of cells which are connected in series have been proposed in the related art. Patent Literature 1, for example, proposes an inter-battery voltage equalization circuit in which a terminal voltage of a capacitor is boosted by a voltage of a boosting element in which electric charges have accumulated and then the electric charges are transferred to a secondary battery.